Golden memories
by wilsonstories
Summary: <html><head></head>Will and Sonny one-shot</html>


Bear with me on this one… but I have wanted to try this plot for a long time now. In this story Will and Sonny have two married children who have children of their own. Again bear with me and please don't hate me for this story… . First italic bits are dreams, third italic bit is a memory.

**Will's POV**

"Eat your sandwich, Lisa…"

Arianna tries to change the subject by pointing her daughter to her uneaten sandwich, but the little girl is determined. Her big eyes look straight at me and I smile gently:

"After you eat your sandwich."

She smiles and immediately starts eating. I feel Ari's hand on my shoulder and I reach up to cover it with mine:

"It's OK honey…"

"Are you sure, dad?"

I see how everyone's eyes are fixed on me and I nod, trying to smile brightly at the little girl who has almost finished her sandwich. My two grandsons Jack and Mark pitch in:

"We already finished our sandwich, can we hear it too?"

Their father, my son Justin, gestures for them to calm down:

"Give grandpa a minute, boys?"

I look around the table and count my blessings. Ari is married to a nice banker named James and their daughter Lisa is a bright young girl. Justin is married to Alice, a dentist, and they have two boys with very familiar brown eyes and dark hair.

"Let's all sit around the tree…"

Moments later we are huddled up around the tree and the soft glow from a few candles make it a lovely Christmas evening. Suddenly Lisa stands up and climbs on my lap, and while she rests her head against my shoulders she says:

"Start from the beginning…"

I try to gather my thoughts, while I hear her earlier question echoing in my head:

"Who is Sonny?"

While we were having dinner Ari had grabbed my hand and said softly:

"Daddy Sonny would have loved this, dad…"

She said daddy Sonny as she did when she was younger and it made me smile. And apparently Lisa overheard, and I think that today is the right time to tell them all about him, they seem old enough. They know the pictures I have displayed around the house, but I never really told them about him, never told them why he was so important to me and to this whole family. I take a deep breath and start talking:

"Do you remember the picture on grandpa's table?"

Lisa nods, and the two boys hum softly to tell me they know what I am talking about.

"I have told you once that that is Sonny…"

They all nod and I smile softly when I say:

"He was my husband."

It is quiet for a while and then Lisa asks:

"Is that why we don't have a grandma?"

I smile and nod, suddenly overtaken by a sadness, wishing Sonny would have known these children. They would have loved him and he would have loved them.

"So where is he now..?"

I try to swallow, and am grateful for Justin's input:

"He went to heaven ten years ago…"

"Oh…"

I can almost hear them think about that for a while and I use the time to gather myself, but before I can talk, Mark asks:

"Was he sick or something?"

This time Ari helps me out:

"He had an accident."

I feel tears behind my eyes remembering the precious moment I shared with Sonny at the hospital. He slipped in and out of consciousness and every time he woke up he would ask for me. I would lean over him and look into those gorgeous brown eyes and tell him that everything would be OK. He would nod and drift off again, and I would sit by his bed until he would call my name again. Until at one point he didn't nod when I said it would all be OK. He just looked at me and said softly:

"I love you… I love you with all I am… and I'm so sorry…"

I remember how tears blurred my vision, and how I shook my head, unable to accept the horrible truth.

"Kiss me."

His soft whisper was almost inaudible, but I leaned in and kissed him tenderly on his lips. When I let go he smiled weakly to say his last words before he drifted off again:

"Perfect, perfect is the word…"

He never woke up again and died a day later while I was holding his hand and stroking his dark hair.

It is Justin's voice that brings me back to reality:

"Dad, we don't have to do this…"

I cough:

"Yes we do…"

I pull at Lisa's blond ponytail and smile:

"Grandpa Sonny would have loved all of you so much. He loved family more than anything… He would have baked brownies for today, and would have bought all of you way too many presents…"

We all smile and Ari nods in agreement, and I pull Lisa's hair again:

"From the day your mama was born, Grandpa Sonny lived for his family…"

I look at Ari and she whispers:

"Tell us how you two met… I haven't heard that story for a while…"

While I reach out and hold her hand:

"We were introduced to each other at the Horton Town Square. We shook hands and I fell in love right there and then."

"And so did he…"

I smile happily and look at Justin who just added to my story. His brown eyes find mine and then he looks at his sons:

"Those two were crazy about each other, you make faces when I kiss your mother, but we are not half as bad as they were…"

I shrug:

"Sonny made me happy… we made each other happy…"

I suddenly feel a little hand against my cheek and look down on Lisa's pretty face, while she says:

"I wish he was here…"

I lean down and kiss her forehead:

"Me too, sweetie… me too…"

(…)

When I open the front door of my house I feel the emptiness surrounding me. I walk straight to the table and pick up the picture in which his bright smile lights up at me. I can't help but smile back and slowly sit myself down on the couch. I decide to rest my eyes for a bit as I am not twenty anymore, and celebrating three days Christmas with my family does make me tired. Slowly I fall into a perfect dream:

_With a deep breath I stretch myself out while seeing that it is ten o'clock in the morning. I feel some movement next to me and a smile covers my sleepy face when I see how Sonny is waking up slowly. His facial features are all relaxed and his eyes are blinking against the light coming from around the curtains. _

"_What time is it…?"_

_His sleepy voice makes my stomach stir and while I drag my fingers through his hair I mumble:_

"_Ten o'clock."_

_He curls himself around me and lays his head on my chest:_

"_I don't want to get up yet…"_

_I laugh and let my fingers rest against the silky dark strands:_

"_It is Sunday… we like Sunday's…"_

"_Hmmm."_

"_We always sleep until about now… we go for a run… you make breakfast and then we have a lazy afternoon… that is how we spent every Sunday…"_

_When I try to move to get up he pins his arm and leg around me to keep me lying down. He looks up at me and sighs:_

"_I am too comfortable to get up and go for a run…"_

"_Common babe… what can I do to get you out of this bed…"_

_His brown eyes meet mine and a naughty little grin curls around his lips:_

"_I choose your running outfit…"_

_I frown:_

"_I was going to wear my sweats and a T-shirt…"_

"_Just promise and we can go for a run…"_

"_Are you bribing me?"_

_He laughs and mumbles with his lips against my shoulder:_

"_Promise me… promise me…"_

"_OK then."_

_Suddenly he is up and looking through our wardrobe. It only takes him a few second to hand me my running gear for this morning._

"_Sonny, these sweats are terrible… you know I bought the wrong size and it is just too tight…"_

_He smiles:_

"_Not the wrong size… you just always wear sweats that are way too lose…"_

_I shake my head and look at the sleeveless top:_

"_And I hate running in sleeveless tops…"_

_I feel a soft kiss on my cheek and while he pulls his running shirt over his head he says:_

"_Common sexy… I am almost ready."_

_I slowly get dressed and when I walk into the living room where Sonny is already waiting for me, happily looking at me from head to toe:_

"_You were right… I do like Sundays…"_

_He opens the door and before he can walk out I pull his back against my chest:_

"_I do think I deserve a special breakfast with all my favourites…"_

_When he leans his head against my shoulder I can lean in and kiss him softly on his lips. While we break apart and close the door behind us, he answers:_

"_I'll think about it…"_

_Soon after our run and a quick shower he is busy in the kitchen, making extra crispy bacon and baking a tray of brownies. I enjoy staring at my busy boyfriend. After running mostly in front of him I guess it is my turn to enjoy the view. Eventually he walks up to me and hands me a plate full of my favourites. I smile and pout my lips. He doesn't hesitate and leans in to capture my lips in a searing kiss._

"_Enjoy your breakfast…"_

"_You made my favourites…"_

"_Well, you did wear the clothes I picked you…"_

_We get cosy on the couch and zap through the TV channels, while he rests his head in my lap as he stretches himself out. When I look down on his handsome face I realise he is napping. With a big smile on my face I turn down the TV volume, whispering softly:_

"_I really like Sundays…"_

The phone wakes me up and I smile when I find a photo from Ari of a box full of brownies. Quickly a text follows:

'Used dad's recipe, Lisa asked for Grandpa Sonny's brownies.'

I lie down again and allow myself one more short nap, hoping to have one more dream, which feels like reality, about the man I so dearly miss:

_I walk into the club, ready to help Sonny closing down the coffee house. He has already started and is counting the money in the counter. He looks up the moment he hears me:_

"_Hi…"_

"_Hi."_

_I put my coat and bag over one of the bar stools and lean over to kiss him firmly on his lips. When I sit down he pours us a cup of coffee. I look around and he says:_

"_I still don't like cleaning the tables…"_

_I see my work waiting for me, and at the same time remember fondly the moment I came out to him while cleaning those tables. When I look back at my boyfriend I smile:_

"_That's OK… that is why we make a good team."_

_I take a big sip from my Americano and while we both get to work we talk softly about our day. There seems to be no rush, no stress, just the two of us in a comfortable atmosphere, happy to be in each other's company. The whole closing of the coffee house usually takes about an hour and then we sit down, not nearly finished talking. The dimmed light in the corner and the comfortable couch is all we need, and before we know it, it is around midnight and we should really go home. Without moving he looks at me:_

"_I think we should go…"_

_I nod, stretching my legs out even further while they are draped over his lap:_

"_I guess we should…"_

_His fingers paint invisible patterns on my arm and he takes a deep breath:_

"_We always seem to lose track of time when you help me closing up on Tuesday evenings…"_

_I smile softly, caressing his face with my eyes:_

"_I like closing up with you… when we were just friends we would have endless conversations in this coffee house… and I liked that… I like talking with you about everything that is going on…"_

"_Me too…"_

"_Promise me something?"_

"_Anything…"_

"_We will always find time to just talk… just us talking…"_

_His bright smile wakes up the butterflies in my stomach and he nods happily:_

"_I promise."_

_I stand up and pull him up by his hands. The moment he is on his feet I pull him in for a tight hug:_

"_And hugging… we make time for hugging…"_

_He laughs and whispers in my ear:_

"_Just hugging?"_

_I feel a blush coming up and while I lean my face in the crook of his neck he says:_

"_Don't worry, I can think of many other things I want to do with you for the rest of my life…"_

_He laughs:_

"_It is just us… how can you blush when we are just here together…"_

"_I'm not blushing…"_

"_Yes you are Horton…"_

_He pulls back and grabs my hand. Soon we are in his car and while he starts the engine he mumbles in a deep whisper:_

"_I want to get you home…"_

_My hand reaches out and grabs his thigh and with a soft squeeze I say:_

"_Why… you wanna do some hugging?"_

_He laughs and speeds up a bit:_

"_Some serious hugging…"_

_And while he drives us home as fast as he can I mumble happily:_

"_I really like Tuesday evenings…"_

(…)

"Ari…"

I happily pull her in for a hug and close the door behind her, while taking her coat. We walk to the kitchen table and while I make a drink for both of us, she places a tin on the table:

"Brownies…"

I smile happily and she mumbles:

"I brought some extra as I know you could always eat for three when it came to dad's brownies…"

I put our drinks on the table and she points at my laptop:

"What are you doing?"

I turn it around and scroll through the pictures. With a sad smile I say:

"Reliving good times…"

A picture comes up of Sonny wearing an apron and doing some cooking and Ari smiles:

"You know… that is how I remember him… always looking after us, doing homely things like cooking and baking…"

The next picture is me and Sonny on the couch. My head is on his chest and he looks down on me, displaying his dark eye lashes on his cheeks. Ari's sighs:

"I made that one… you were fast asleep during a movie and I ended up getting drinks and snacks for everyone because dad didn't want to move and wake you up… I think you two slept on the couch in that position…"

"We sure did, when we woke up his back hurt and he had to take a long hot shower to loosen it up again…"

I smile and Ari reaches out to hold my hand:

"I miss him…"

"Me too…"

"What was your secret…?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am happily married, but it is hard work… and you two seemed to make it look so easy… as if loving another person unconditionally was just… I don't know… just easy…"

She scrolls through some more pictures and then continues:

"He passed away ten years ago and still, every time I see you, I see him… Sometimes I think he is still with you…"

I look at her and think about that for a while.

"When you love a person as much as I loved him, you grow together… your hearts grows together to a point where they cannot be separated anymore. I miss him every day… but I am also incredible happy every day when I think about what we shared…"

She scrolls to the last picture and we both laugh out loud. While pointing at the screen she says:

"That was a good moment…"

"_I'll give you a hand…"_

_He looks at me and squints his dark brown eyes:_

"_You know I love you… but I think I can better do this by myself…"_

"_What are you saying, Kiriakis?"_

"_That I love you…"_

_I shake my head and try to grab the flower from his hands:_

"_You always bake by yourself, I should be able to do that too…"_

"_True, you should… but I have seen your kitchen skills and quite frankly, they don't exist…"_

_I try to look offended, but he gives me this cute little smile and I just have to smile back. I lean over for a kiss and while he leans in I suddenly grab the bag of flower from his hand. It only takes a second and we are in a serious baking powder fight. The kitchen door flies open and Ari and Justin are standing in the doorway:_

"_What is happening…?"_

_I look down and find myself covered in white baking powder and Sonny doesn't look any better. _

"_Are you two fighting?"_

"_No…"_

_We say it at the same time and suddenly we are laughing. Ari quickly makes a picture and then the kids go back upstairs, mumbling about crazy parents who never grow up. I pull Sonny towards me and try to brush the powder from his face. But my fingers are covered in it as well, so I just seem to make it worse. He doesn't care though, as he smiles brightly, blinking two twinkling chocolate eyes at me. I melt when he wraps me up against his chest:_

"_I think I know how to fix this…"_

_My eyes are transfixed on his red lips while he continues:_

"_I think we should take a shower…"_

_I can't help myself and lean in for a lingering kiss, the kind that makes my stomach stir and my heart jump, the kind that takes my breath away and yet makes me feel more alive than ever. When we let go I slowly push him towards the bathroom. The moment the door locks behind us I am already undressing him. While I shed my clothes he finds the right water temperature. He is the first one to get under the water and I just watch as his body glistens and his dark hair gets even darker than usual. His fingers rub the water out of his eyes and then he looks at me and smiles:_

"_Come here…"_

_I don't hesitate and without a second thought I walk straight into his arms, closing my eyes while he pulls me close. Suddenly his lips are on mine and I immediately open my mouth to let him deepen the kiss. Only when we really have to get some air he lets me go and with a deep and happy sigh I rest my head against his shoulder. His hands just stroke my back and his words in my ear are everything:_

"_These moment are just… just… just gold… When we are old and grey we will have this moment… we will always have this… this golden memory…"_

I look at Ari who shakes her head:

"You two were always crazy… just like two kids happy to play together, just messing around…"

I smile and while I squeeze her hand I reach for my brownie. I look at the picture of us covered in white powder and just before I take a bite I mumble:

"A golden memory…"

**Again, please don't hate me for this story… just wanted to try this plot… let me know what you think!**


End file.
